Recently, belted radial tires provided with a steel cord belt are generally used from a point of view of tire performance such as durability, steering stability, wear resistance and the like, and the tires have a tendency toward lower aspect ratio in order to further improve the tire performance. However, ride comfort of vehicles is apt to be impaired when the aspect ratio is lowered.
As a means to improve ride comfort, it has been proposed to decrease tread pattern rigidity by Japanese Patent Publication JP-A-61-36002. Further, in Japanese Patent Application No. 60 225974, it has been proposed to use organic fiber cords for the belt.
However, the former has a problem that wear resistance and steering stability are deteriorated, and the later has a problem that the uniformity of the tire is disturbed and tire making processes become complex.